Megaman Shadow
by Blue The Hedgehog
Summary: After MMZ4 a new evil appears and Zero is alive he joins up with the 3 gaurdings and a friend from his past to fight it but he also get help from a unexpect ally
1. Chapter 1

Hi there ok 1st let me tell you this idea as been floating around my head for a while now, and I can not stop it now so I finally decide now is the time to do it. Welcome to Megaman Shadow this story takes place in the MMZ world now I don't know about MMZ 4 in any great detail and I hear you ask how can it be in the MMZ world if Zero is dead well I don't believe he is dead. Zero as cheated death more times then enough and something as silly as a space station going boom can not even slow him down. any way lets get on with this shall we.

_

* * *

"One humans and Reploids can walk hand in hand" –Ciel_**

* * *

**

Megaman Shadow

**Chapter 1**

**The Unknown Hunter**

It had been mouths now after Zero's death and many people believe him gone for good. How ever the fighting had not stopped there was still a war going on mysterious reploids had appeared and started to hunt down reploids who there believed where Mavericks. No one knew who made them or who command them it could not be Dr Weil he was dead, so who was controlling them. Ciel and the resistance where fighting back best there could there main hope was the 3 guardings. Harpiua, Leviathan, and Fernif. Who had now joined Ciel after Dr Weil had killed X there saw no reason to bring him back and where left with no one to follow but the resistance and Ciel was the only one who trusted them, and there helped fight there best but even they where hopeless out match by these new reploids. Ciel hoped against all hope that somewhere out there Zero was still alive and was on his way back to keep up the fight.

* * *

Meanwhile else where in a old run down town that was empty a cloaked reploid walked around he open the door to a building that was once a pub he pulled up a chair and sat down on it. The reploid seemed to have a glowing weapon under his cloak but it was impossible to see what it was, he kept it well hidden he sighed and he started to talk to him self.

"Ciel where are you," said the reploid.

Suddenly a laser shot in the window and broken a glass on a table the cloaked reploid looked out to see a group of reploid in dark green amour holding laser guns and point them at him.

"Come out with your hands up," said one.

The reploid got up and walked out the green reploids walked over.

"Your name?" asked one of them.

The cloaked reploid did not answer.

"Answer me scum," said the green reploid.

That was the last thing he said the cloaked reploid pulled out a saber and cut him in two he then pulled off his cloak the fear showed on all the other reploids faces there stood Zero.

"Shall we?" said Zero with a smile.

The reploids pointed there guns at him Zero jumped in to the air and landed slashing two of them in half. Two of them came at Zero from behind he jump over them in a back flip and slashed them in two as well. The others fired, Zero pulled out his S boomerang and shield him self then chucked at them. There fell to prices as it hit them he took a look at the last reploid who stood in front of him.

"I am giving you the chance to run," said Zero.

He turned to go but then Zero cut him up.

"To late," said Zero he put his saber away and smiled. "Feels good to be back in the game."

"I see you enjoyed it," said a voice.

Zero turned to see a other cloaked reploid.

"Who are you?" asked Zero.

"A friend….a old friend a centaury old friend," said the reploid.

"Then why not take off your cloak," said Zero.

"I think it would be better to stay hidden for now however my name is Slash," said the reploid.

Zero's minded raced. "Slash," he thought. "I know that name."

"So Zero you looking for Ciel I guess," said Slash.

"Yeah how do you know….wait you know where she is," asked Zero.

"I may however are you sure you want to go back," asked Slash.

Zero stood still for a moment and started to think. We was wondering him self if he did want to go back or just see Ciel again.

"Yes I do," said Zero after a moment.

"Then I shall take you there however you must know this before you get there my enemies are my friends," said Slash.

"What?" asked Zero.

"You will find out," said Slash.

* * *

At the Resistance base.

Ciel looked out the window of her lab thinking about the last time she saw Zero. She missed him more then she could ever say but she had to be strong to keep the resistance together.

"You are troubled it would seem," said a voice.

Ciel looked over to see Harpiua.

"Oh hey Harpiua," said Ciel.

The thunder lord rested his back on the door fame.

"Thinking about Zero again," he asked.

"Yes I do think he is out there some where," said Ciel.

"I agree with you," said Harpiua.

Ciel looked over surprised. "You do?" she asked.

"Yes I do," said Harpiua.

Ciel was about to say something when a voice came over the coms.

"Ciel I think you should come to the command room right, away there something you should see," said a voice of a female named Roll.

Ciel and Harpiua walked to the command room and walked over to a girl she was wearing a pink body suit and had on a pink hat that looked more like a helmet her glove and boots where also pink.

"Roll what's going on," asked Ciel.

"We have a out of base transport coming in," said Roll.

"What who," asked Leviathan who was also there.

"If I knew I would tell you," said Roll.

Suddenly the teleported started up and two forms appear on it one was cloaked and the other was un mistakable.

"Z..Zero," said Ciel.

Zero looked at her. "Long time…no….see," said Zero and fell on to the ground.

* * *

Else where in Dark Lab a capsule opened and a black reploid step out he was wearing black amour and had a buster on one arm. a man sat in the shadows a the other side of the room.

"Welcome my new reploid I am your master," said the man.

"Who am I?" asked the reploid.

"You are project MMS Megaman Shadow!" said the man.

* * *

Ok a few things to clear up here

1 Slash is my character he has a Megaman X form as well and most of this story is from the X time line but I have not done a fic of that series yet so I have not worked out all the details

2 Yes I know there is no Roll in the Zero series that was a last second idea

3 This is my 1st time doing a MMZ fic

4 I know it's a bad start but it will get better

5 I will not be updating this fic as fast as my others but I will try too

ok seeya next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Megaman Shadow**

**Chapter 2**

**Friends Foe's and Alies**

Zero fell to the ground and lay there before Ciel walked over to him and put her hands on his back.

"Roll can you help me get him to the lab to fix him," asked Ciel.

"Yeah ok," said Roll and help Ciel take Zero to the lab. Suddenly Leviathan pointed her staff at the cloaked reploid no one seem to have noticed until now.

"Ok then smart guy who are you," asked Leviathan with a threating tone.

Slash looked over at her and smiled under this cloak.

"Ah Leviathan one of the four gaurdings I have hear many things about you and your skill in battle, and your beauty" said Slash.

Harpiua looked at Slash with a raised eye brow.

"So just who are you," asked Harpiua.

"Well if it not Harpiua the thunder god I have hear the rumors of your skill in battle is almost equal to Zero's and far surpass that of the other 3 gaurdings," said Slash.

"It only 3 guardings the other one was..." started Harpiua he closed his fist and once again found him self with the idea of take down Zero while we was good and close.

"Beat by Zero yes fate is a tricky thing is it not," said Slash.

Fenif bust in to the command room late to the event.

"Whats going on," he asked holding his blaster in a firing position.

"Well we are asking this new comer who he is," said Leviathan.

Fenif smiled. "Give me five second I will make him talk."

"Well I did not expect a warm welcome tell me why are you so well on your guard," said Slash.

"You come here with a hurt Zero what do you expect we need to know who you are," said Harpiua.

"The I shall tell you but not here," said Slash.

* * *

Later on the roof of the base.

"My name...is Slash a Maverick Hunter much like Zero however I am not as lolay as he is. I am more of a rouge I have travel a long time and saw many things, but Zero is the one I longed to see he is my friend from long ago and the one person I believe that can win this war," said Slash as his cloaked blowed in the wind.

Leviathan looked confused. "Then why was he hurt when you got him here."

"That is his own fault he has been traveling looking for this base not stopping to think about him self to be true full I am surprise he is still able to speak," said Slash.

Harpiua stood with his arms crossed. "So what of you why are you here?"

"I have my reason now if you have got your answer allow me to go," said Slash.

"We are not letting you go anywhere we don't even know you," said Fenif.

"Let him go I order you too," said a Female voice.

The gaurdings looked around to see Roll.

"Are you sure," asked Harpiua.

"Yes do it," said Roll.

The gaurdings moved a side and walked off.

Slash smiled and walked over to Roll and hugged her gently Roll hugged back.

"About time you came to see me," said Roll.

"Sorry I had something to take care of," said Slash.

The two let go of each other.

"So where did you find Zero?" asked Roll.

"In a old human town it was empty guess who ever lived there moved after Weil started to take over," said Slash he looked at Roll. "How have you been hold up here."

"Well my assignment to be a contact here for you in not a easy one but I think I am doing a good job of it. Ciel see's me as a good friend and the others don't noticed anything," said Roll.

"Good just remember we have to keep it that way I need you to report to me about what is going on here. Because if I am right soon Zero will need to be ready if we fail we all lose," said Slash.

Roll looked at Slash and then smiled cheerful. "Don't worry I am sure it will be fine why not stay for a while."

* * *

Meanwhile far away from the base a army of dark green reploid troops walked in single file towards a human village leading them was a reploid wearing black amour a buster on one arm, and one eye was covered by a black metal patch.

The army stopped out side the village and the black reploid looked at the army.

"Ok listen up I am Megaman Shadow and you are under my command am I under stood," said Shadow.

The dark green reploids did not say a word but lights flashed on there helmets.

"Good I want this village destroy no one is to be left alive got that," said Shadow.

The reploids pointed her guns up way showing there under stood the order and started to walk in to the village.

Megaman Shadow smiled. "Well Zero if your still alive you better show your self," he said remembering what he was told when he awoke.

-Flashback-

"Zero...who is Zero," said Shadow.

"He is a Maverick and I wish for you to rid us of him that is why I made you," said a man in the shadows.

"What makes you think I can," said Shadow.

"I made you based on old blue prints of a other reploid called Megaman X. You are better then X I used the best techlogy around and build you, you will defend Zero" said the man.

-end Flashback-

"Well are you coming Zero?"

* * *

Back at the Base

Slash and Roll sat in her room at the base and where talking.

"So anyway what have you been doing from your last visit," asked Roll.

"Traveling trying to stay alive," said Slash. "Not one day goes by I don't think of you and what we could have been doing together if we had not found out about project MMS," said Slash.

Roll sighed and put a hand on Slash's arm. "I know I am sad to but look at it this way it should be over soon."

Suddenly the door busted open and Ciel rushed in.

"Roll quick we need to get to the command room and..." Ciel stopped when she saw Slash there.

"And...you are?" asked Ciel.

"No time for that Ciel now the command Room?" asked Roll.

"Oh yeah come on lets go," said Ciel and ran out like her feet where on fire.

Roll looked confused but follow and so did Slash when there got there the command room staff where working like crazy and the big screen showed a human village beaning ripped apart by a group of dark green reploids.

Harpiua, Leviathan and Fenif. Watched then walked on to the tansporter.

"Operator sent us to that village now," said Harpiua.

Ciel looked at Harpiua in shock. "But look at the size of that force you can not beat them."

"No but we can give Zero time he is almost done we check he has 10 to go," said Harpiua.

"But..." started Ciel then Slash step in front.

"I am going with you," he said.

Harpiua looked at him with searching eyes. "Ok then."

Slash stepped on tansporter and the operator sent them to the village Roll watch him go.

"Come back safe," said Roll to her self.

* * *

Fire burned the village all over Humans ran away from the reploids as there detsory the village, leave nothing stand when Slash, Hapiua, Leviathan and Fenif, got there it seem like there was nothing left to save.

"This is terrble how could anyone do this to humans," said Leviathan.

"We don't have time for this fan out and safe as many humans as you can," said Harpiua.

He looked over at Slash with a cold grale. "I am watching you."

The group set off in to the village to save the humans and destroy the dark green reploids.

Slash pulled off his cloak to show him self full he had green body amour on his helmet was clirce with small fins on, it was a light blue colour his right arm was gone and replace with a sword. His legs and left arm where under a black body suit. He dash forward in to a group of on coming reploids slashing them is to sracp. Harpiua flew over there head dive up and down slashing with his blades, and when he was sure it was safe to do so he cross them make lighting rain from the sky blasting the green reploids apart. Fenif had turned both his arms in to cannon and fired at the reploids blast them apart leave bits of burning metal in his wake. Leviathan used her power to make copys of her self to confuse the reploids, while she started to recuse the humans after a hour or so all humans where recuse and the reploids had been destroy.

"Anyone eles feel like that was to easy," said Slash.

"Nah your just weak," said Fenif.

Harpiua listen and heared a rumbleing sound. "No Slash is right Ciel do you read anything in the area."

Ciel voice came over the com.

"There is some kind of huge robot headed your way," she said.

Suddenly the ground gave way and a robot that looked like a giant kinght towered above them.

"Oh boy this is not good," said Leviathan.

Harpiua once again got in to his role as leader. "We are going on full attack mode get ready."

The kinght came forward and before the others moved his blade cut right past them sending them flying backwards when there stood back up there amour was cracked and broken off in places.

"He is real powerful," said Fenif.

"If we are going to die then at less we did it fighting for humans," said Harpiua.

The robot moved in raise his blade and then suddenly a gun shot hit him he looked over and so did the others standing on a cilf was a red reploid with long blonde hair, he lifed his head and had the glare of a warroir in his eyes it was Zero.

"Attacking humans now are we well I am afarid that party ends here," said Zero he pulled out his saber and jump in to the air and slashed at the robot leave a green cut mark down his chest. The robot turned to face Zero and smash his blade down on top of him suddenly Zero was seen holding the blade up with his hands he jumped out from under it pulled out his chain rod, and rap it around the robots arm and pulled the robot came crashing down on to the ground. Zero then pulled out his saber and point it at the robot he drived it right in to it back the light shine from it and then it exploed in a blinding flash. Then Zero walked out of the smoke and smiled he had won the battle and was once again proved to the world that he was the one and only Zero.

Slash smiled. "Thats the Zero I remember."

Harpiua stood up and walked over to Zero and shaked his hand.

"Welcome back Zero," he said.

"Ciel filled me in so this is what you meant Slash?" he asked.

Slash pulled his cloak back on and looked over at Zero "Half of it anyway,"

Suddenly a laser shot in front on them and the Black reploid appeared.

"Hello Zero," said the reploid.

"X?" said Zero. "No wait your not X."

"Of course not I am Megaman Shadow."

"Megaman Shadow," said Zero he looked at him he looked like X apart from the black amour he looked comptele like X right down to the buster.

"I am here to rid the world of you Maverick sucm," said Shadow.

"I am not a Maverick if anyone is it's you," said Zero.

"Really then why work with them Mavericks behind you," said Shadow.

"The Guardings are not Mavericks and ethier is Slash," said Zero.

"Well then are we going to just look at each other all day or do something," said Shadow.

Zero had his hand oh his gun behind his back. "Guys back to the base."

"No way," said Harpiua stepping forward in protest.

"Go I will handed this by my self," said Zero.

The other disappear and Zero was left faceing Megaman Shadow Zero kept his hand on his gun and then pulled it out and fried at Shadow, Shadow jumped and avoid it with out any effot he fired back Zero. He was just able to avoid it but it did clip his arm.

"_How did he do that no one as came that close before."_ Thought Zero.

"I am above you in all ways Zero you can not beat me," said Shadow.

"And you think we are Mavericks you starting to sound like one," said Zero.

"What do you mean." said Shadow.

"Mavericks care for nothing but power and that what your talking about right now a lush for never ending power so I ask you who is the real Maverick," Zero said.

"That is a easy question you are," said Shadow he aimed his buster and fried again Zero just able to move before he was hit.

"Stand and face your end like a warrior Zero," said Shadow and kept fireing.

Zero did all he could but the Shadow got a lucky hit on him Zero fell to he ground Shadow walked over and pointed his buster at him.

"Well this is the end for you almight god," said Shadow.

For one second Zero saw X stand over him.

"You are...fighting...for the...one...side," said Zero suddenly Zero was teleported away.

Megaman Shadow stood there and Zero words rang in his head.

"_You are fighting for the wrong side." _

Megaman Shadow walked off heading back to his base.


	3. Chapter 3

**Megaman Shadow**

**Chapter 3**

**Shadow's Of The Past**

"You did not complete your mission Shadow," said the man.

Shadow stood his red eye shining in the darkness. "Forgive but I will not fail again."

"I know you will not for now I have decide to make some reinforcements," said the man.

A huge door opens and four reploids walked out. There where Blazin Flizard, Childre Inarabitta, Deathtanz Mantisk and Hellbat Silt.

Megaman Shadow turned up his face. "Sir these fools have failed what makes you think there can win now."

"It is easy you will lead them and start a opening attack on Zero then there will kill him it is clear I can not count on you as I thought I could." said the man.

Megaman Shadow let out a low grumble and thought to him self. "_Why do I have the feeling Zero_ _was right._"

* * *

Back at the resistance base.

Zero reappear on the teleporter and looked around we was about to walk off when he hear a yelling.

"ZERO!" came Ciel voice.

Ciel storm in and look mad thought to shoot nails.

"HOW COULD YOU JUST GO OFF LIKE THAT, YOU WHERE BROKEN AND YOUR RECOVER WAS NOT complete," yelled Ciel .

Zero sighed he knew Ciel was just worried but this always annoyed him.

"Ciel I had to go help the gaurdings and Slash or there would be dead," said Zero.

"Oh fine then I will let you off this time speaking of Slash," said Ciel and looked around the command room to make sure he was not in hear shot. "Do you think he would join us?"

"Well I am leavening," said Slash pulling on his cloak and walking towards the door leave Roll to watch him go.

"I don't see why you have too," said Roll placing her hand together and let them fall on to her chest.

"I have already invoid my self in this pointless war to much I need to go before anything less could happen," said Slash wishing he could stay.

Just before Slash reached the door it opened and Ciel came in.

She smiled when she saw Slash. "Oh good you still here."

Slash sighed. "Yeah well if you will excusre me I have to be going." Slash when to walk past her but she step in his way.

Ciel looked at him and had a I refuse to move look on her face.

"Ok fine what is it?" asked Slash he was in no mood to agure today.

Ciel smiled again and looked over at Roll and winked at her Roll nodded and understood the sign.

"Well Slash first let me say it was a impressed show of skill out there today," said Ciel.

"Yeah and your point is?" said Slash wanting to push her out the way so he could go.

Roll saw this and decide to join in. "Well what Ciel means is it would have been much worst for the gaurdings if you had not been there to back them up."

"I fail to see the point of this talk," said Slash.

Ciel place her hands together. "Well I was thinking and Zero and the Gaurdings agree will you join us and fight with us."

Slash was taken aback by this offer frist of all it was the shock of beaning asked. Then it was the shock of he thought it would be a good idea. Then the shock of remember that ee would rather not, he looked back at Roll and could see by the look on her face she was hoping he said yes he let out a sight before he said.

"NO!"

Ciel looked down falling "_Well he shot that down fast,_" she thought and then placed her hands on her hips annoyed. "May I ask why?"

"No you may not," said Slash and push her aside and started to walk off .

Roll sighed. "_Why must Slash always refuse to get close to anyone else._"

Slash was far way out of the base when a other voice called his name he looked over his shoulder to see Zero walking towards him.

"Well?" asked Zero.

"I said no," answer Slash.

"Why?" asked Zero.

"Listen Zero we maybe old friends but that time as past and that time is no longer around. It was forgotten along with me and the others X and Axl that right Zero we had the chance to work together but that time is over I don't want to back track. However there is someone, someone you meet just before who could change my mind but only if he wishes to join we will be seening each other again Zero. But don't start to think for a second I am part of your war and if I where you I would start to recover some of your past or it end game for all of us," said Slash he then walked off in to the emepty waste land that was around the Base. Zero stood and got lost in thought for some reason this all seem familer as if it had happened before.

-Flashback to year 21XX-

Zero stood and watched two young Maverick Hunter train one of which was called Axl and a other one called Slash. There both seemed like there where well skilled Axl was a prototype of a new gen Reploid Slash as just moved up to a class S Hunter he had fought in the Maverick wars just like him and X.

"So Zero what do you think," said X.

"Well Axl seems like he will be good to work with and Slash is highly trained but he as a reckless about him," said Zero.

X looked at Zero with confusion. "Huh?" he asked.

"Slash's arm it's a sword if you ask me it could really end up in lead him in to reckless action and could end up in us have a few less limbs. If you ask me we should pick Axl to be part of the team and leave Slash for a other time," answer Zero.

-end Flashback-

Zero garbed his head was that a memory from his old life.

* * *

Meanwhile else where.

Megaman Shadow sat on a rock and watched the old reploids get ready for battle he saw it was pointless the old reploids had there chance and failed why give them a other one.

"If you prices of scrap are done yet lets move on," said Megaman Shadow there stopped training and looked at him.

"Now listen to me good we are going to attack and kill Zero no mistakes got that," said Megaman Shadow.

The reploids nodded.

"Good," said Megaman Shadow he turned his back on them and then blasted a rock with his buster. "Fail and that happens to you."

The reploids left leaving Shadow by him self suddenly Shadow hear a sound like a cloak beaning pulled across the ground he did not turn around to face the sound.

"I don't like been seeked up on," said Megaman Shadow.

"Then forgive me but I bring you some news," said the cloaked finger who was Slash.

"Really and what may that be," said Megaman Shadow.

"Zero will be ready for you attack and any other attack you try," said Slash.

"I think not he has no idea we are coming," said Megaman Shadow.

"Yes but he will still be ready for it however are you sure your on the right side. Zero once worked with Megaman X you are a copy of Megaman X working with Zero you could truly chance the world," said Slash.

Megaman Shadow turned around quickly yet Slash was gone Megaman Shadow once again hear Zero's worlds in his head.

"_You are fighting for the wrong side._"

* * *

Zero slashed past a few reploids cut them apart Fenif dashed in to them push them in to a wall then hit them with his fist breaking them in two. Harpiua used his blades to guard his self from attacked then dash in to reploids with lighting fast speed which made them blow up a once. Leviathan flew around using her staff to slash incoming reploids. Zero working with the 3 gaurdings made a great team nothing could stop them Zero and the gaurdings had been sent on a reckon mission but now it had turned in to a full on fight. Of course nothing could stop them the 3 gaurdings where giving it there all and Zero was give them his best as well reploid after reploid fell to price either slashed or blow up.

Zero slashed one reploid down and then looked around. "This is it."

Leviathan flew over him slashing a flying reploid away.  
"We are with you Zero."

Fenif jumped over to them blasting a few more.  
"Fight for ever lasting peace."

Harpiua flew over to them and landed next to Zero.

"And save the world."

There spared out again to contuie the on going fight no one noctied Slash watching them he almost wished he was down there helping them fight. The memrios of his Maverick hunter day came back to him he remember the one day he got the chance to fight with X Zero and Axl.

-Flashback-

Slash walked on with a one leg only working at 30 he needed to hurry he could hear maverick forces coming up behind him his team had been wiped out and he was the only on left. He had called for back up but no one had show up suddenly the Mavericks where in front of him there had there weapons ready. Then suddenly a buster shot hit them X Zero and Axl appear in front of Slash.  
"You ok Slash," asked X.

"I am now," said Slash.

Axl handed him a fix unit that fixed his leg.

"Ok Slash your time has come help us trash these Maverick scum," said Zero.

Slash smiled and ready his sword arm. "Lead the way."

-end Flashback-

Slash shanked his head it was no use looking back what was the point those days where over and fighting now would do no good. It had ruin his life then and it would only make things worst now.

Zero raised his saber and slash the last reploid 3 times and it exploed.

"Thats the last of them." He said smiled suddenly a Buster shot hit him then he was kicked a second later he was hit by fire then a elec attack then slashed by something he was finally hit with ice he looked in front of him to see Megaman Shadow, and 4 other reploids Blazin Flizard, Childre Inarabitta, Deathtanz Mantisk and Hellbat Silt.

"Aw what wrong own supirse attack catch you off guard so much for you beaning ready," said Megaman Shadow.

"Now you will pay for what you did," said Hell bat

"Useless scrap you don't belong here," said Deathtanz Mantisk.

"We going to hurt you bad you big bad reploid your going to pay," said Childre Inarabitta.

"Yes there is no escape this time," said Blazin Flizard.

Zero breath heavy holding his arm.

"I beat you once I can do it again take your best shot," said Zero.

Megaman Shadow smiled and redyed his buster. "If you wish make sure he feels even moment of the pain," said Megaman Shadow grinning evilly.

Blazin Flizard, Childre Inarabitta, Deathtanz Mantisk and Hellbat Silt all spread out Daethtanz Mantisk jump forward and slashed at Zero knock back way he jump to finish Zero off but missed as Zero jumped over him and landed on the bridge above. Childre Inarabitta jumps in front of Zero to stop him move and Hellbat Silt fired elec attack at him from behind which cause him to crash to the ground off the bridge. Blazin Flizard open fire on Zero while he was on the ground burn him when he stopped fireing Zero lay on the ground his body amour had burn marks on it and the four reploids moved in the gaurdings saw this and stated to rush forward but then Slash jump in front of them.

"No don't," he said and held out his sword arm to stop them.

Harpiua almost stable Slash in the back. "You mad there going to kill him for a friend you sure don't care much for him."

Slash smiled. "Your wrong I do but I am hoping someone will make a choice and I hope it the right one."

Megaman Shadow watched as he saw the final moments of the battle come close he once again started to think about what Zero had said his eyes started to flicker turning from red to green. Then there rested on green he looked at Zero laying on the ground and suddenly felt like rushing to his aid he he aimed his buster at Deathtanz.

"Thats the end of the Hero." said Deathtanz the four reploids got ready to land one final attack when a changed buster shot hit them sending them all backways in to a wall. Zero looked up and saw Megaman Shadow guarding him.

"You have to get past me if you want Zero," said Megaman Shadow.

The guardings and Slash looked on at this most unlike sreecn Megaman Shadow Protecting Zero.

Slash smiled and lowed his arm. "Looks like he made his choice but lets see if he can keep that choice."

Zero got up and looked at Megaman Shadow he once again saw X standing there.

"Shadow what are you doing?" he asked.

"Fighting for the right side," said Shadow.

Zero smiled. "Ok then let do it."

Megaman Shadow changed up a buster shot and fired it at the four reploids it hit them then Zero gave the final blow with his Z saber suddenly. Megaman Shadow eye flicked back to red he looked at his buster smoking and then Zero walked towards him.

"Thanks Shadow," he said holding out his hand.

Megaman Shadow pointed his buster at Zero. "Stay away from me I don't know how you tricked me but I warn you. Try it again and I will kill you with my own hands," he said and dashed off.

The Gaurdings walked up to Zero.

"What was all that about?" asked Leviathan.

"Good question," said Fenif.

Zero looked over his shoulder to see Slash standing there and he gave Zero a nodded and then disappear with a wave of his cloak. Zero understood Megaman Shadow could be there most trusted ally or worst emery.


End file.
